Endless Love
by sun young
Summary: "Min, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin itu benar kyuhyun, aku melihatnya tengah mencium mesra seorang wanita di bar, maaf'kan aku min, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal buruk ini padamu atau membuatmu sakit, tapi aku tidak tahan jika cho itu menyakitimu dan membohongimu lebih banyak min." /KYUMIN/YAOI/


**Genre : Romance, Hurt.  
Rate : T **

**Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran! **

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya.**

* * *

Aku memiliki sebuah cinta, dan aku juga memiliki cinta dari orang yang sangat ku cintai. Cho kyuhyun, dialah suamiku. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini kami menjadi sepasang suami istri, ah, atau mungkin suami-suami? Haha kalian jangan kaget. ya, memang benar bahwa aku adalah pria, dan tentunya suamiku adalah seorang pria juga. Biar orang berkata apa, yang penting kyuhyun selalu bersamaku dan juga selalu ada di sisiku.

Tapi... entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun tak bersikap seromantis dulu lagi, kyuhyun lebih sering pulang malam dengan alasan kantornya, bahkan sampai tidak pulang dengan alasan lembur. Aku paham, apakah ini karena fisik ku yang sekarang tak normal? Tak sempurna sepeti dulu? Aku takut jika memang alasan itulah yang membuat kyuhyun menjauh dariku. Bukankah kyuhyun mencintaiku? Ketika aku harus di takdirkan seperti ini, kyuhyun menerimaku, menerima kondisiku yang cacat seperti ini. Tapi kenapa... kenapa sekarang... kyuhyun seperti enggan bersamaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dengan kondisiku saat ini. Ya, aku cacat, aku tak dapat berjalan, aku tidak memiliki sepasang kaki seperti dulu, aku tak memliliki itu, tidak punya. Ini semua... terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, aku mendapatkan musibah, mobil yang ku tumpangi menabrak mobil lain yang saat itu tengah malaju dengan kencang. Seperti mimpi, kejadian itu sangat cepat, dan kejadian itulah yang sudah merenggut kedua kaki-ku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya pada saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kaki-ku harus di amputasi. Kyuhyun, suamiku selalu ada di sisiku, menemaniku bahkan menghiburku. Aku sangat bahagia kala itu. Tapi kini, ada apa dengan kyuhyun, mengapa kyuhyun seakan mejauhiku, ya tuhan...

Hari ini hari minggu, seharusnya saat ini kyuhyun berada di rumah menemaniku, tapi... yang terjadi adalah, kyuhyun tak pulang semalam. Aku tidak tahu kyuhyun pergi kemana, dia tak mengabariku, atau mengirimiku pesan, aku cemas sekali, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

TINGTONGG!

Bell rumahku berbunyi, ku harap itu kyuhyun! Dengan kursi rodaku, aku menghampiri pintu dan beusaha membuka kuncinya. Bingo! Suamiku tiba. betapa leganya hati ini melihat keadaannya yang baik-baik saja.

"Kyu, kau dari mana saja?" tanyaku padanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengucup keningku sekilas, mendorong kursi rodaku bersamanya ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamar kami. aku terus memperhatikan kyuhyun, seperti sibuk sendiri, aku sedikit kesal.

"Min, apakah tadi bibi jung kesini?"

"ya, tadi bibi jung kemari" jawabku.

Bibi jung yang kami sebut-sebut adalah wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri, jika tak ada kyuhyun aku selalu menghubunginnya untuk meminta bantuan. Karena kondisiku saat ini sangat banyak membatasi aktivitas-ku sehari-hari.

"kyu, kenapa tadi malam kau tidak pulang? Apakah pekerjaan di kantormu sangat banyak?"

"iya, maafkan aku tak sempat memberi kabar padamu, min."

Tuhkan, seharusnya aku tak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Kyuhyun mengatakan dia memang banyak pekerjaan dan tak sempat mengabariku.

"eungg kau sudah makan? Tadi bibi jung membantuku memasak kyu, aku sudah memasak masakan kesukaanmu."

"Aku sudah makan min, nanti saja siang aku makan. Aku lelah sekali, aku ingin berendam."

Kyuhyun memang tampak kelelahan, aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya. Hahhh ya tuhan ada apa denganku, kenapa aku suka sekali berpikiran buruk seperti ini, ini semua memang karena ketakutanku akan kehilangan kyuhyun dari sisiku.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar mandi yang memang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar. Sungguh, aku ingin seperti istri yang lainnya. Menyiapkan air hangat untuknya atau menggosokkan punggungnya. Maafkan aku kyuhyun, aku telah menjadi istri yang tak sempurna untukmu.

*Sungmin POV end*

*Kyuhyun POV*

Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku tau aku telah membuatmu khawatir begitu banyak. Maafkan aku, aku sudah banyak berbohong padamu, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku... aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku saat ini, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku... ya tuhan, maafkan aku.

*Kyuhyun POV END*

*Author POV*

Sungmin meraih jas dan kemeja kerja kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas ranjang mereka, meskipun tak banyak yang sungmin bisa lakukan unuk kyuhyun, sungmin selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik meskipun dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Noda apa ini?"

Setelah di perhatikan noda apa itu, hati sungmin terasa sakit seketika.

Itu lipstik, sungmin yakin, noda merah yang ia temukan di kemeja kyuhyun adalah noda lipstik. Ya tuhan, sungmin mendekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit yang merambat hingga hatinya. Sungmin menangis, tidak mungkin kekhawatiran'nya selama ini menjadi benar, tidak mungkin, sungmin terus menggeleng meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini hanya suatu kebetulan, mungkin saja ada wanita yang tak sengaja menabrak kyuhyun, ya... bisa saja.

Kyuhyun baru saja selsai dengan urusan kamar mandinya, lalu menghampiri sungmin yang ternyata masih berada di dalam kamar. Dilihatnya, sungmin tengah sibuk memandangi foto-foto kebersamaan mereka dulu di dalam sebuah album foto lama ketika mereka masih sekolah dulu. Entah apa, saat ini banyak keraguan di hati kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah malaikat hatinya saat ini tengah terseyum manis sekali.

"Senang sekali." Ucap kyuhyun seraya berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sungmin.

Sungmin meraih wajah kyuhyun, di elusnya pipi kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi sang suami. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, entah mengapa kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah sungmin, dia adalah istri yang sangat lembut dan cantik meskipun sungmin adalah seorang namja. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ternyata dirinya tega dan sangat jahat pada sungmin.

"Aku hanya senang mengingat moment kita di sekolah dulu, kyu. Kau menjadi pujaan banyak wanita saat itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sungmin. Memang benar, dirinya adalah murid yang sangat di kagum-kagumi oleh banyak wanita di sekolahnya dulu. Sungmin-pun tak kalah, dia adalah namja termanis yang ada di sekolahnya bersama kyuhyun. Banyak wanita bahkan juga pria yang ingin menjadikanya seorang kekasih.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata sungmin, sorot akan kesedihan terpancar jelas dalam mata indah tersebut. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Ada apa?

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun, lagi dan lagi, sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu di hatinya, itu sakit sekali. Entah kenapa ingin sekali kyuhyun memeluk istrinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun melakukannya. di peluknya sungmin dengan sangat erat, melepasnya dan mengecup kening indah istrinya dengan sangat lama. Sungmin menangis, entahlah... hanya itu yang saat ini ingin di lakukannya.

* * *

**_"Min, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin itu benar kyuhyun, aku melihatnya tengah mencium mesra seorang wanita di bar, maaf'kan aku min, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal buruk ini padamu atau membuatmu sakit, tapi aku tidak tahan jika cho itu menyakitimu dan membohongimu lebih banyak min."_**

Sungmin terisak sendiri di dalam kamarnya setelah tadi, sahabatnya-Jungmo- menelponya dan menyampaikan kabar yang sanggup membuatnya hancur seperti sekarang.  
Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, hatinya begitu sakit. Apa benar suami yang sangat di cintainya itu melakukan hal semacam ini padanya? Berselingkuh? Sungguh, Sungmin lemas sekarang, apakah kyuhyun sudah tak mencintainya seperti dulu? Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

"Tidak, hiks... bukan... itu bukan kyuhyun... bukan!" Sungmin berteriak dengan kencang , menutup mata dan kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan "Tidak! Bukan! Hiks tidak..." suara sungmin mulai melemah dan terdengar parau, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasakan kesakitan sungmin yang sangat dalam. Sungmin memagang dadanya, hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit.

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku... hiks, aku mencintainya hiks, sungguh... hiks"

TBC

Lagi dan lagi haha biarin ah banyak hutang ff juga XD  
Maaf kalau banyak typo :) maaf kalau pendek :)


End file.
